The purpose of this study is to determine the underlying molecular defect in patients with inherited diseases of the immune system. We have concentrated on adenosine deaminase deficiency and purine nucleoside phosphorylase deficiency. We use the unit to obtain blood for the isolation of DNA and RNA to be used in these studies.